


MSA prompts and drabble

by Maxxxy_4444



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur 'i'll keep all my emotions right here and then one day i'll die' Kingsman, Drabble, Gen, Literally just drabble tho, Multi, Unrequited Love, getting a feel for the characters, mom friend lewis, taking requests tho, this is practice and literally nothing happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxxy_4444/pseuds/Maxxxy_4444
Summary: Lewis catches Arthur staring at him whilst he's driving.(prompt: eye contact)





	MSA prompts and drabble

**Author's Note:**

> yay congrats on clicking on this! yeah, sorry, there's not much here. I'm trying to plan a multi-chapter fic though, but I'm not great at writing so i'm just practicing characters. if anyone has any suggestions/prompts/ideas then leave a comment!

The lights of the motorway sped past them, illuminating the tired faces of the young men in the front seat. Apart from the motorway, barely anything was visible except for darkness, and both Vivi and Mystery had taken that as their cue to climb into the back and take a much needed nap. That left Arthur, the veritable insomniac, and Lewis, the designated driver, sat in the front seats staring out into the night. 

 

Except Arthur certainly wasn’t looking at the stars. 

 

Arthur, who was almost half asleep already, was leaning against his window and staring idly at Lewis, who was fighting his own fatigue to concentrate on the road. This case had been especially draining, particularly for Vivi, who had stayed up the whole night before trying to catch a glimpse of an elusive ghost which had, apparently, been seen regularly by the farmer who called them. And so, the gang had camped out there for the weekend, keeping watch over the rainy and overcast fields in a vain attempt to see something. The only vaguely supernatural thing in the entire place was a scarecrow that looked creepy enough to spook Arthur, but not haunted enough to explain the ghost. And thus, Vivi took the night shift, insisting (and when Vivi insisted, there wasn’t much anyone could do) that since she had believed the man, she ought to be the one to stay up. The next day had been disappointing for everyone involved, even Arthur, whose excitement for actually seeing a ghost was steadily dipping into the minus numbers.

 

But despite the long case, that wasn’t what Arthur was thinking of, because in his tired and sleepy state, his thoughts had drifted into dangerous territory. 

 

His feelings. Specifically, his feelings towards his friends, which he had been trying to ignore for a while now, and colossally failing. It was pretty hard to ignore your feelings for your crushes when you were trapped in a car with them literally all day and night for most weekends, and some week-nights as well.

 

Jealously probably wasn’t the right word to describe what Arthur was feeling, especially since it was impossible to be jealous of both of them at the same time. Well. Maybe not. Maybe jealousy was in fact the _perfect_ way to describe how he was feeling, Arthur thought to himself glumly. _Maybe I should stop being jealous and start being supportive of pretty much my only friends in the entire town._ But at times like these, when they were driving home in the dead of night, with low music playing from the car radio and the world locked safely outside their little van, it was very easy to forget. It was very easy for Arthur to let his thoughts wander to his friends, what it would be like if they loved him, if they looked at him in the same way they looked at each other. And sitting here, staring idly at Lewis, it was easy to see why Vivi had fallen in love with him. Someone so strong and yet so obviously kind; Arthur almost felt guilty for hiding behind him all the time on excursions, but his very presence brought a feeling of safety. Besides, Lewis was generous, and never once complained, instead gently teasing Arthur with a heavy pat on the back, which usually had the effect of making the butterflies in his stomach overshadow everything else anyway.

 

His thoughts went on like this for a while, and so it took him several seconds until he realised, with a jolt, that Lewis was staring right back at him. His facial expression must have said it all because Lewis chuckled and looked back to the road, shaking his head in motherly exasperation.

 

“You awake there, Arthur?”

 

“Y-yeah, just about, haha...” Arthur turned away from him and towards the side window, stretching and trying to hide his reddening face. Luckily for him, Lewis was nothing if not careful, and liked to concentrate - as much as he could, with Arthur and Vivi in the van - on driving. 

 

“How about you go get some sleep in the back, yeah?” Lewis said, after Arthur was done ‘stretching’. 

 

Arthur was all too ready to extricate himself from the situation, even though Lewis would be far too kind - and adorably awkward, Arthur’s unhelpful brain supplied - to comment on his staring. But still, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. “You sure man? How long’ve you been driving for anyway?” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fall asleep on you guys,” Lewis was doing that rumbling chuckle again and _wow_ Arthur really needed some shuteye, “not like some people, anyway.” Lewis flashed a very self-satisfied smirk at him.

 

“Wh- that was _one_ time!” Arthur squawked indignantly, completely unafraid of waking Vivi, who could sleep through a tornado. 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

“And - like - I didn’t even come close to falling asleep-”

 

“Now, that’s _definitely_ a lie.” 

 

“It was _fine_ -” Arthur was cut off again as a giant hand came down on his head, messing up his (already messy) hair. “Hey-”

 

“Go to sleep, child.” Lewis said condescendingly, not moving his hand despite Arthur’s swatting. Both Lewis and Vivi were pretty touchy-feely, and that fact had a much higher chance of finishing him off than any ghost could ever have.

 

“Alright, alright!” Arthur grouched, attempting - and completely failing - to keep a flustered grin off of his face. Lewis retracted his hand, letting Arthur climb into the back of the van. 

 

“I’m grounding you if you get your laptop out-”

 

“Oh fuck off!” Lewis laughed again, looking back out at the road as Arthur tiptoed over the sleeping forms of Vivi and Mystery and towards his own sleeping bag.

 

 

 


End file.
